


movie night: halloween edition

by bpddennis



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, cuddly boys!!!!!, halloween macdennis, literal rot your teeth fluff, s13 centered, thats all i got its literally all gooey macdennis content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpddennis/pseuds/bpddennis
Summary: mac and dennis share a halloween together and it's an unspoken kinda thing





	movie night: halloween edition

The trees are shades of red and orange outside finally, and the Philly weather is somehow unforgiving for October, as Mac catches sight of Dennis’ cracked, red, dry knuckles. They get like that every fall; they always have.

Costumes used to be something they actively took part in, but now Mac can’t remember the last time they synched together and dressed up as their favorite duo of that year. It’s been 5, 6, hell, maybe even 7 years.  
Mac spent last Halloween with Dennis miles away from him. He didn’t pick up mini kit-kats that year, even though Dennis gorges himself on them every October.

Fast forward to now, and Dennis is actually home for Halloween. They don’t dress up, and it’s fine.  
It’s dropping to about 40 degrees, if that, and the two of them are sprawled on their leather couch. They’ve got a really shitty Halloween: H20 reboot on their TV. Mac smiles admiringly, just slightly, when Dennis’ shoulders hitch at the jump scares. He always tilts his head after, rubbing at his ear lobe, and reaches for another funsize kit-kat. 

But this is something. It’s home. Dennis went away for over a year, and now it’s little simple moments like right now that Mac cherishes. 

 

Mac studies Dennis all the time now. And right now, Dennis is wearing one of Mac’s old Eagles sweatshirts; one of the drawstrings hangs longer than the other. He’s in faded sweatpants, a pair of black socks clad on his feet. One knee is tucked into his chest, and his chin rests on top of it. Mac swears he looks like a child, not someone who should be pushing his 40’s. His nose and cheeks are a slight pink color, and Mac knows the flu will catch up to him in a couple weeks; November is never kind to Dennis’ immune system.  
And his hair is shorter now, but Mac always preferred his loose and delicate curls; they’d hang across his forehead sometimes and Mac would feel his chest tighten.

Michael Myers greets himself on the screen yet again, and Dennis jumps slightly, chin coming off his knee; he rests his head against the couch. 

He sighs. “How do people like this shit? Anybody can make a damn movie that’s two hours of blood and gore and stabbing people.” He vents to himself. “I could make this movie, god damnit. I could make it, direct it, and star as an actual terrifying version of Michael Myers – not this clown.” He scoffs to himself and tugs on a piece of hair by the nape of his neck. 

“I can’t believe there’s this many sequels. What kind of jabroni would watch 7 Halloween movies?” Mac says between mouthfuls of m&ms. 

“Us, clearly.” Dennis smirks. He eyes the clock that reads 7:05 PM. It’s an early night in, a lazy time reserved just for the two of them. No bar, no Charlie discussing sewers, no screeching Dee. Just Dennis and Mac and a bowl of clearance Halloween candy and the beautiful tension between them.

Dennis always tells Mac, ‘It’s an unspoken thing’, which easily translates to ‘I don’t want to talk about my feelings.’

So, it is unspoken. Dennis shimmying himself on the cushions closer to Mac is an unspoken thing. The way he subtly, but not so subtly leans his head to its’ tilted towards Mac. It’s also unspoken when he decides to finally rest his head on Mac’s shoulder. Dennis wiggles for a moment, getting comfortable. His arm pressed against Mac’s sides moves to hold the inside of Mac’s bicep. He massages the smooth, exposed skin, and then trails his finger nails slightly along Mac’s tan skin. It’s like Dennis needs to, as if to remind himself ‘this is real. This isn’t a fabrication.’ 

Mac’s breath hitches in his chest; he’s always afraid to move too quickly, afraid to lose Dennis’ touch.  
He presses a kiss onto Dennis’ temple. Dennis sighs, either in content or annoyance. Mac doesn’t let the thought linger for too long. 

“Can we sleep in my room tonight?” Dennis asks casually, as if Mac could ever say no. Mac’s heart would usually swell at the question, but if they’re being honest, Mac knows Dennis really wants to sleep together because scary movies give him nightmares. Dennis would never admit that, but Mac has spent dozens of Halloweens with him, and he knows that that’s the genuine reason. 

“Course we can,” Mac mumbles, and with an arm around Dennis’ shoulders, his rubs reassuringly at Dennis’ arm. 

They watch Scream after. It’s barely ten o’clock and yet Dennis’ eyes are fluttering closed every few moments only to snap back open at the loud parts in the film. 

Mac takes notice of Dennis’ delicate eyelashes as they brush against his cheeks, his collarbone peeking out of his sweatshirt. He looks absolutely harmless as he falls asleep. 

The movie ends, the credits roll, and Dennis’ eyelids slowly squint open. “Mmmm. It’s over?” Dennis asks, voice raspy and harsh and scratchy; it’s in a tone that always makes Mac’s stomach and chest fill with heat. 

“Yeah, buddy, it’s over.” Mac replies, gushing internally over Dennis’ sleepy appearance. 

“God, I don’t wanna get up.” Dennis complains, rubbing at his eyes and then temples. 

“C’mon, we gotta brush our teeth.” Mac insists, standing up. Dennis rolls his eyes at Mac and holds his hands out as if to express his confusion. 

“What?” 

“You know how much kit-kat crap you have stuck in your molars right now?” Mac replies as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

So Dennis unwillingly gets dragged to the bathroom with Mac, who coats their toothbrushes in mint toothpaste. 

Mac flosses, and Dennis doesn’t care enough about his teeth that much, so he skips that step. But he waits on the edge of the bathtub for Mac to be finished with the floss and mouthwash. 

Dennis crawls into bed first, stealing as much of the blanket as he can. Mac trades his iconic blue pants and belt for some ratty flannel PJ’s. He peels off his sleeveless shirt and gets into bed next to an exhausted Dennis. 

Dennis turns on his side so he’s facing Mac. In a swift motion, he’s on top, pressing his mouth to Mac’s. Mac tastes like Listerine and mint and just, Mac. 

Mac’s hands cradle the small of Dennis’ back as he pulls closer. Dennis hands roam Mac’s biceps and hair and finally cup his stubbly cheeks. Mac pulls away to attach his mouth to Dennis’ exposed collarbone. The sweatshirt collar is overly stretched out, and Dennis’ slim neck is easily accessible for Mac to bite and kiss at. 

It’s just an unspoken thing. Dennis would say it if he wasn’t groaning due to Mac’s gentle biting. 

Mac places soft kisses against the red marks on Dennis’ clavicle, and then gently places his lips against Dennis’ once again. 

 

“You look tired.” Mac points out, softly, voice just as scratchy as Dennis’ had been earlier.

Dennis just nods, eyelids droopy and pupils glossy.

He settles against Mac’s bare chest and tucks his head into the crook of Mac’s neck. 

“Will you buy more clearance kit-kats tomorrow?” Dennis asks, tone flat.

“Mhm” Mac answers, sleep starting to take over. His eyes fall shut as he runs his fingertips along Dennis’ spine. He lets himself drift off to the feeling of Dennis’ hot breathing against him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!!!


End file.
